The Biometry Shared Service provides: 1. Biostatistical support (design, analysis and interpretation) of anti- cancer research studies; 2. Data entry and data management services; 3. Participation on the scientific review committee. Biometry is one of the original shared services of the Cancer Center and has been funded under the CCSG since 1978. It has a substantial record of collaborative support with a wide variety of investigators, as indicated by Biometry Cores within program project grants, publications including biostatisticians as co-authors, and a large number of technical reports. Expansion of the Biometry Shared Service is anticipated both in volume and variety. The Cancer Center has more than double its office and laboratory space, indicated an increased number of investigators and research projects and an increased need for biometry support. It is proposed here that an additional faculty member be funded from the CCSG to help meet this need. It is further proposed that the Biometry Shared Service offer data-entry and management services in order to increase the efficiency of biostatistical operations.